Shall We Dance?
by Fooxy
Summary: Mesmo que se provocassem e ele a irritasse praticamente todo o momento, ainda assim, mereciam uma dança. E então... Shall we dance? Fanfic friendship Happy e Lucy com leve insinuação de BicksLi e NaLu.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Lucy forçou um sorriso ao ver Natsu sendo jogando de um lado para o outro enquanto dançava com Erza e depois com Lisanna.

Tudo bem, ela entendia que o rosado não sabia dançar e precisava de aulas, mas...Desse jeito as duas magas estavam apenas traumatizando o garoto quando o assunto era dança!

Suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria tirar o companheiro das mãos das duas.

-Lucy?- chamou uma voz infantil e a loira olhou para o lado, vendo Happy planando na altura de seus ombros.

-O que foi, Happy? Charles não quis dançar com você?

-Ela dançou uma música comigo!- ele contou animadamente, erguendo uma das patinhas em sinal de vitória.

Lucy sorriu com a fofura do neko e acariciou o topo de sua cabeça.

-Fico feliz por você.- falou docemente, e eles se olharam nos olhos.

Pela primeira vez não estavam discutindo e se provocando.

-Ne, Lucy?- os olhos do gato brilhavam e ele tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto.

-Hai, Happy?

-Shall we dance?-perguntou, estendo a patinha azul para a maga loira.

Lucy abriu seu maior sorriso, e segurou a pata dele.

-Claro!

Ambos se encaminharam até o meio do 'salão de dança', ela andando e o Exceed voando, ainda de mãos dadas.

Pararam um frente ao outro e sorriram. Happy segurou a outra mão da maga e eles começaram a se mexer, no compasso da música.

Era um pouco estranho, mas reconfortante. Lucy sorriu, pensando que esse era um momento que queria guardar para sempre na memória, num lugarzinho especial de seu coração.

Incrivelmente o Exceed sabia dançar, a garota percebeu. Mesmo estando voando, ele mexia as patas no ritmo certo, como se as mesmas estivesses tocando o chão. Duvida que ele pisaria no pé de Charles como Natsu pisara no dela.

Happy voou alguns centímetros mais alto, soltando uma das mão da loira, que entendeu o que ele quis fazer e girou em torno de si mesma, voltando a segurar suas patas quando ficaram frente a frente novamente. Os dois sorriram.

Continuaram dançando, recebendo olhares e sorrisos ternos dos outros membros da guilda, admirando a cena.

Quase no final da dança, os olhos grandes e expressivos do felino fizeram uma pergunta muda aos castanhos da maga e ela apenas sorriu como resposta.

Happy voou mais perto dela, se aconchegando em seu colo. Lucy o envolveu com suas mãos, e continuou se movendo conforme a música.

Ele começou a ronronar, satisfeito pela sensação morna que o corpo da loira lhe transmitia, ao passo que ela cantarolava a música baixinho.

Os dois estavam com os olhos fechados, e foi exatamente essa cena que o Dragon Slayer viu, assim que conseguiu escapar dos braços de Lisanna. Só porque Biscklow a chamara para dançar com ele. Coisa estranha, pensou, ainda meio zonzo.

Natsu ficou mudo ao ver sua parceira e seu melhor amigos abraçados, dançando suavemente, claramente num mundinho que era só deles.

Quase sentiu ciúmes.

Mas no final, apenas sorriu.

-Arigatou Lucy.- sussurrou o Exceed, com o rosto ainda colado ao colo dela.

A loira riu suavemente.

-Sempre que precisar, Happy.-se inclinou e beijou suavemente a testa dele. -Para o que for, eu vou estar aqui.

O gato se afastou, olhando para a garota que ainda sorria docemente.

-AYE! Eu também vou estar aqui pra você tá?- fez uma pausa e vendo que Natsu os observava meio afastado, voou rapidamente até o rosado. -Conseguiu fugir delas, Natsu?

O garoto suspirou, ficando enjoado só de lembrar dos movimentos que fora obrigado a fazer.

-Finalmente sim. -sorriu para Lucy, que aproximava deles, sorrindo de volta para o companheiro.

-Tenho certeza de que você consegue dançar com a Lucy! -exclamou o Exceed, olhando de um para o outro. -Ela dança muito bem, AYE!

Natsu abriu o sorriso com as palavras do amigo.

-Ne, Happy, acho que se você pedir de volta a Charles ela dança mais uma música com você.-incentivou-o, sorrindo e ergueu o polegar para cima.

-AYE!

Os olhos do gato azul brilharam e ele saiu voando à procura da Exceed branca.

O Dragon Slayer se virou para Lucy, e estendeu a mão para ela.

-Shall _we_ dance?

A loira corou, mas segurou em sua mão quente.

-Vamos, você tem muito o que aprender até o baile!-puxou-o para o meio do povo, querendo esconder o sorriso de felicidade que surgira em seu rosto, sem saber que ele sorria do mesmo jeito.

* * *

Yoo!~

Aawnt, eu adoro a friendship do Happy e da Lucy, não tem jeito *-* (ninguém viu pelo capítulo de AD, nãããão) Ainda sonho em ver momentinhos fofos assim deles no mangá/anime :3

A sinopse foi feita pela minha amiga Kath-chan :3 E ela sabe que eu amo muito ela, essa tonga 3

Espero que tenham gostando ^-^

Ja Ne~


End file.
